warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Guides:Fallout4/Locations
<<<< BACK TO FALLOUT 4 GUIDE Click the words CLICK HERE to see the location on Google Maps. Main Game means the main game locations and not the locations from any of the DLCs and Mods. Main Game * Sanctuary Hills: add * Vault 111 (Vault) * Old North Road Bridge: Old North Road Bridge, Old North Rd, Concord, MA. * City Of Concord: Concord, MA. * Museum Of Freedom: Concord Museum, Concord, MA. * Diamond City: Fenway Park, 4 James St, Fenway-Kenmore District, Boston, MA. * City Of Boston: Boston, MA. * City Of Cambridge: Cambridge, MA. * City Of Cambridgeport: Cambridgeport, MA. * City Of East Boston: East Boston, MA. * City Of Quincy: Quincy, MA. * City Of Charlestown: Charlestown, MA. * Evans Way Cul-De-Sac: CLICK HERE to see the location on Google Maps. * Boston Mayoral Shelter (Vault) * Gerald’s Vault (Vault) * Eddie Winter’s Vault (Vault) * Vault 75 (Vault) * Vault 81 (Vault) * Vault 95 (Vault) * Vault 114 (Vault) * Walden Pond * Mass Gravel & Sand * City Of Lexington * Wildwood Cemetery * USAF Satellite Station Olivia * Lake Quannapowitt * Medford Memorial Hospital * City Of Medford * City Of Malden * Malden Middle School * MBTA Malden Center * National Guard Training Yard * Irish Pride Industries Shipyard * Tucker Memorial Bridge * Taffington Boathouse * West Everett Estates * Reeb Marina * MBTA Revere Beach Station * Kingsport Lighthouse * Museum Of Witchcraft * City Of Salem * Lynn Woods * Town Of Nahant * Nahant Chapel * Nahant Sherrif’s Department * Nahant Wharf * Easy City Downs * East Boston Preparatory School * Nordhagen Beach * Boston International Airport * East Boston Police Station * Charlestown Naval Yard * Charlestown Patriot Bridge * Bunker Hill Monument * MIT - Massachusetts Institute Of Technology * Harvard Law School - Harvard College * Cambridge Police Station: 51 Inman St, Cambridge, MA. * Cambridge Campus * Kendall Hospital * Fraternal Post 115 * Beantown Brewery * Chestnut Hillock Reservoir * Hangman’s Alley * MBTA Fens Street Station * Mass Pike Tunnel West * Mass Pike Tunnel East * Trinity Plaza * Boston Public Library * Police Precinct 8 * Charles View Amphitheater * Massachusetts New State House * Massachusetts Old State House (in the game as: Goodneighbor): Old State House, 206 Washington St, Financial District, Boston, MA. * MBTA Postal Square Station * MBTA College Square Station * MBTA Medical Center Station * MBTA Boston Public Library Station * MBTA West Roxbury Station * City Of West Roxbury * Shaw High School * City Of Milton * Milton General Hospital * Town Of Jamaica Plain * South Boston High School * City Of South Boston * City Of North Boston * North End District * South End District * West End District * East End District * Financial District * Theater District * Ft. Independence * South Boston Police Department * MBTA Andrew Station * Quincy Police Station * Suffolk County Charter School * Hyde Park * Pioneer Park * Lake Cochituate * Natick Police Station * Ft. Hagen * DB Technical High School: Don Bosco Technical High School, 300 Tremont St, Theatre District, Boston, MA. * Hub 360: Bedford Block, 99 Bedford St, Boston, MA. * Wilson Atomatoys HQ: Arlington St & Oak St, Theatre District, Boston, MA. * Big John’s Salvage Yard: add * Cabot House: add * Corvega Motor Vehicle Manufacturing Plant: add, Lexington, MA. * Four Leaf Fishpacking Plant: add * General Atomics Galleria: add * General Atomics HQ: add * Greenetech Genetics: add * HalluciGen: add * Hardware Town: add * Haymarket Mall: add * Jamaica Plain Town Hall: add * Joe’s Spuckies: add * Mass Fusion: add * Monsignor Plaza: add * Pickman’s Gallery: add * Recon Bunker Theta: add * Saugus Ironworks: add * Shamrock Taphouse: add * Slocum Joe’s HQ: add * Trinity Tower: add * Town Of Prospect Hill: add * Combat Zone: Bach Wang Theatre, Tremont St, Theater District, Boston, MA. -OR- Orpheum Theatre, Chinatown District, Boston, MA. | (in game as: Boston Pinnacle Theatre, Tremont St, Theater District, Boston, MA.) * Sedgwick Hall: Massachusetts Bay University, South Boston, MA. * The Memory Den: Gordon's Scollay Square Olympia Theatre, Chinatown District, Boston, MA. | Notes: Building is demolishes in real life. | 42.351905,-71.062769 CLICK HERE to see the location on Google Maps. * The Third Rail (MBTA State St Station): State Street Station, 200 Washington St, Financial District, Boston, MA. | Official Website * MBTA Park Street Station: Park Street Station, 1 Park St, Boston Common District, Boston, MA. | Official Website Automatron (DLC) * Ft. Hagen Satellite Array: Ft. Hagen, MA. * Ft. Hagen Hanger: Ft. Hagen, MA. * The Mechanists Lair at RobCo Sales & Service Center: East Boston, MA. Far Harbor (DLC) Real Life Location: Bar Harbor, Mount Desert Island, ME. OUTSIDE OF BOSTON AREA OUTSKIRTS * Nakano Residence INSIDE OF BOSTON AREA * Valentine Detective Agency INSIDE OF FAR HARBOR AREA * Bar Harbor (in the game as: Far Harbor): Bar Harbor, Mount Desert Island, ME. * Mount Desert Island (in the game as: The Island): Mount Desert Island, ME. * Vault 118 (Vault) * Cliff Eagle’s Hotel: Cliffside Hotel, Mount Desert Island, ME. * NPS Acadia National Park * NPS Acadia National Park Visitors Center: add * NPS Acadia National Park Observatory (in the game as: Acadia): NPS Acadia National Park Observatory, add, Mount Desert Island, ME. * Longfellow’s Cabin OUTSIDE OF FAR HARBOR AREA * Add Vault-Tec Workshop (DLC) Real Life Location: Quincy Quarries Reservation Site, Quincy, MA. OUTSIDE OF BOSTON AREA * Vault 88 (Vault) * Quincy Quarries Reservation Site * City Of Quincy: Quincy, MA. * University Point Pharmacy Nuka-World (DLC) Real Life Location: Six-Flags Amusement Park, MA. INSIDE OF BOSTON AREA OUTSKIRTS * Nuka-World Transit Center: north of Ft. Hagen, MA. OUTSIDE OF BOSTON AREA OUTSKIRTS * Nuka-Express Overground * Power Substation A * Power Substation 2 * Power Substation 3 * Power Substation 4 * Good Guy Evan’s Shelter * Nuka-World Power Plant * Hubologist’s Camp * The World’s Largest Fire Hydrant * Nuka-World Junkyard TOWN OF BRADBERTON * Town Of Bradberton * Add * Add NUKA-WORLD AMUSEMENT PARK All locations in the amusement park are listed below by area. NUKA-TOWN USA (PARK) * Nuka-Town USA Ride Maintenance * Main Nuka-World Amusement Park Entrance & Exit * Cola-Cars Bumper Car Ride (Cola-Cars Arena) * Nuka-Town Market in the Nuka-Town Rotunda * Nuka-Town Fountain on Main Street * Nuka-Town Main Street * Nuka-Town Infirmary * Fizztop Mountain (Overboss’ Quarters) * Fizztop Grille * Bradberton Amphitheater * Nuka-Cade * The Parlor Dinner Theater * Cappy’s Cafe * Nuka-World Gift Shop at Nuka-Station * Nuka-Station * Nuka-Station Carpark * Bradberton’s Office (Secret Vault) (Vault) KIDDIE KINGDOM (PARK) * King Cola’s Castle * King Cola’s Courthouse * Carousel * Blast Off! * Candy Town Playground * Teacups * Ferris Wheel * Nuka Racers * Kiddie Kingdom Clocktower * Fun House * Kiddie Kingdom Ride Maintenance WORLD OF REFRESHMENT (PARK) * Nuka-Cola Bottling Plant: 333 Shrewsbury St, Worcester, MA. * World Of Refreshment Ride Maintenance * Quantum River SAFARI ADVENTURE (PARK) * Cappy’s Treehouse * Reptile House * Primate House * The Jungle Journey Theater * Welcome Center * The Angry Anaconda (COMING SOON) * Safari Adventure Ride Maintenance GALACTIC ZONE (PARK) * Nuka Galaxy * Vault-Tec: Beyond Earth (Vault) * Vault-Tec: Among The Stars (Vault) * RobCo Battlezone * Spacewalk * Starlight Interstellar Theater * Starport Nuka * Galactic Zone Ride Maintenance DRY ROCK GULCH (PARK) * Wild West Stunt Show * Mad Mulligan’s Minecart Coaster * Doc Phosphate’s Saloon * Dry Rock Gulch Main Street * Ol’ Sugartop * Gunsmith * Blacksmith * Dry Rock Gulch Ride Maintenance GRANDCHESTER MYSTERY MANSION (PARK) * Grandchester Mystery Mansion SETTLEMENTS OUTSIDE THE PARK AREA * Nuka-World Red Rocket Gas Station SETTLEMENTS INSIDE THE PARK AREA * Nuka-Town USA (assign to: Disciples) * Kiddie Kingdom (assign to: Pack) * World Of Refreshment (assign to: Operators) * Dry Rock Gulch (assign to: Disciples) * Galactic Zone (assign to: Operators) * Safari Adventure (assign to: Pack) Mentioned Only * Danvers, MA. * Cornershop Grille in Boston, MA. * Vannucci’s Garage: 4 Charter St, Boston, MA. (4 Prince St, Boston, MA.) * Abandoned Fishery: Union Wharf, Boston, MA. * Waterford: Waterford, Ireland. * Galway Bay: Galway Bay, Ireland. * Dublin: Dublin, Ireland. * B&B: Kilkenny, Ireland. * Vault 76: Richmond, WV. Category:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Guide